The Shu'bakka Chronicles
by Zi Marquise
Summary: After the events of Ark of Truth and Continuum, SG-1 and its war-tired members try to adjust to their life of normalcy. But when Jackson uncovers a centuries-old jewel, its effects are enough to set SG-1 crazy. Thought sharing and new romances for SG-1. J
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone! It is time for a new story. I have had this one on the back burner for a while, so now that I have it nearly finished, it's time to post it! Please let me know what you think._

_Disclaimer: I only own the original characters. Stargate SG-1, miscellaneous products, services, stores, and vehicles belong to their respective owners. Enjoy!_

Sam watched the gate's inner ring spin, reminiscing on times past. It was a number of years ago when she first stepped into this very gate room, O'Neill at her side. So many things had changed; Jack leaving for a post in Washington, the addition of Mitchell to the team, being given command of Atlantis and then losing the position, and the fall of the final system lord had sent her life in a new and different direction:

There were no more bad guys to fight and it was back to recon of unvisited planets with Mitchell, Daniel, Vala, and Teal'c at her side.

"Earth to Sam…" a faint voice called.

Sam blinked as Mitchell's rough hand passed before her eyes again. "What?"

"You ready?" Mitchell asked excitedly as they stepped through the gate, following the others.

The planet was like most they had encountered: trees, trees, and more trees. Sam looked up at the sky; it looked like it could rain and there was a slight chill in the air.

"Daniel, Vala, and Teal'c, head for the ruins; Sam and I will scout around," Mitchell ordered and started walking with Sam closely following.

"You got it," Vala said with a cheery smile; Daniel and Teal'c followed her towards the ruins as Sam and Mitchell headed for the tree line. As the larger group disappeared into the surrounding ruins, Sam quirked an eyebrow at Cameron.

"Date tonight? Anyone we know?" Sam asked, dragging her petite hand along the knee-high grass. Mitchell stopped short to look at her and check his bearings, but more to do the first.

"How do you know?"

"You're trying to get off this planet ASAP. It's kind of suspicious, Cameron," Sam said, a small twinge of laughter lining her voice, "Who is she?"

"She's a civilian contractor," Cameron said, pulling absently at the grass as they continued, "Elizabeth Khushrenada. She's a computer scientist and sometimes goes off-world with SG-3."

"Yeah, I've heard of her, but I never got to work with her though."

"She's excited for our date tonight. We're going to see a movie and then dinner."

"Don't lose your pants," Sam laughed quietly, her blue eyes fixed on Cameron, who was looking up at the tree line.

"You never know." Mitchell looked sideways at Sam, eyebrows waggling.

"Ahh, too much info," Sam said and giggled lightly as she heard her radio crackle to life. "Sam," she said and waited a brief second.

"Yeah, it's Daniel; I've got something you need to see."

* * *

Daniel, Vala, and Teal'c were in a grove of what looked to be oak trees, carefully extracting something from a hole in the ground. Cater and Mitchell joined the group, looking over Daniel's shoulder as he removed the box from the hole.

"What is it, Jackson?" Mitchell asked, eyebrows rising in curiosity. As the box was heavily placed onto the ground, some of the dirt fell off as Daniel searched for any symbols that might adorn the container.

"It's a box," Vala said flatly.

"Yeah, I got that." Mitchell rolled his eyes.

"The question is: what's inside the box?" Daniel asked as he finished his examination. "This is an Ancient planet; normally, they hide their technology, and there could be something significant in this box." Sam looked at Mitchell, who looked very unexcited.

"We should open the box!" Vala said enthusiastically, digging through her field pack.

"Does anybody have a…" Daniel stopped when Vala handed him a crowbar. "Seriously?" he asked, looking up at the former treasure hunter.

"One must always be prepared to liberate treasure, Daniel!" Vala smiled and Daniel just shook his head.

"I've got ten bucks on a weapon of some sort," Mitchell said aloud, "anyone else?"

"Plans for some sort of technology," Sam offered as the box was opened.

"Jewelry," Teal'c said stoically as Daniel lifted out a precious looking necklace. It was adorned with a lion's head crest that was hanging from a golden chain. "Very medieval looking," Teal'c added.

"I'm glad I brought the crowbar. Hand it over Daniel," Vala ordered and held out her hand.

"What?" Daniel instinctively held the necklace out of Vala's reach.

"I supplied the crowbar and helped to dig the hole, I want my cut."

"No."

"What?"

"We should take the whole thing back to SGC and run some tests. My instruments show that it's emitting very faint radiation," Sam said and checked her device again.

"You heard the lady, pack it up!" Mitchell ordered.

* * *

"Find anything, Jackson?" Mitchell asked as he took a seat next to Daniel, who was bent over the find from that afternoon's mission.

"It's emitting some sort of radiation; Sam wasn't able to determine what kind yet," Daniel said, taking off his glasses and rubbing his tired eyes, "But it is safe to say this isn't your usual ruby from the jewelry store."

"Mitchell picked up the necklace, running his thumb over the smooth surface of the crimson gem. "It's a rock; that's for sure."

"Yeah, well, I need to put this away so I can grab Vala and go home." Daniel picked the piece out of Mitchell's hand, and placed it in a black, foam-filled box that canceled out the radiation.

"Gotta go and get ready for my date. See you tomorrow, Jackson." Cameron hopped off the stool, giving his teammate a pat on the back before heading towards the locker room to get his things.

Mitchell wiped his palms on his dark wash jeans as he approached his date's front door. He was nervous for the first time in a while; his usual flyboy charms would not work on this girl. She was above that, she knew the military type, and was generally unimpressed by the uniform he wore on a daily basis. She was interested in him, the jeans and t-shirt Cameron.

Making the final, deafening approach towards the front door, Mitchell rang the doorbell, trying not to fidget in the cold Colorado fall night. He looked up as he heard the door swing open, catching a glimpse of his date. Elizabeth Khushrenada was a six-foot tall brunette. "Hey," he said happily, his teeth chattering slightly as he warmed his hands in his jacket.

"Hey!" Elizabeth said and smiled, her green eyes twinkling as she reached out to give him a hug. "Let me get my coat," she said in her slightly southern way and ran back inside, grabbing her coat and purse off the couch.

Leading his date down the walk to the car, Elizabeth almost squealed in delight as she saw Cameron drove a new model Mustang GT. Opening the passenger door, Mitchell waited until Elizabeth had settled herself to close the door. Walking around to the driver's side, Mitchell slid into the toasty warm, black vehicle.

"I love the car, Cameron," Elizabeth said and adjusted her long legs to sit more comfortably, "The new models look so nice," she continued as he pulled out of the driveway.

"Thanks, she runs fast too," he smiled and shifted in to drive. As they pulled out onto the main road, Elizabeth began a conversation.

"So, what movie are we seeing?" she asked.

"I was going to let you pick," Mitchell said, shifting the manual transmission.

"I've wanted to see Eagle eye." She smiled, her brown curls bouncing as she twisted around in her sear, resting a petite hand on his knee.

"Eagle Eye it is."

They chatted idly as they raced down the highway, discussing everything from the weather to work. As they pulled into the parking lot, Elizabeth's phone rang. They both looked at each other, hoping the screen did not show it was the SGC. Peering at the display, Elizabeth sighed as she waggled the phone at Mitchell. "It's my friend Alexis; I need to answer this really quickly," she said and slid the LG Shine open. "Hey there!" she said and a pause followed as Alexis talked briefly; Cameron watched as Elizabeth toyed with her hair briefly.

"No, you didn't leave anything in my car. Hey, I need to go; we're going to watch Eagle Eye and then get some food. I'll call you later," she said, quickly shutting her phone, "We went shopping the other day and she can't find one of the bags," Elizabeth explained and Mitchell smiled.

In reality, that was Alexis' cue that the date was going well, and that she didn't need a rescue.

"Ready?" Mitchell asked, opening his door.

"Yeah," Elizabeth grinned. As they walked across the parking lot, Mitchell pressed the key lock and the car blipped at them. Nearing the old two-screen movie theatre, Cameron laced his fingers with hers and Elizabeth smiled at him. Getting to the doors, they saw the line for tickets was long and Elizabeth loosed her hand long enough to button her trench coat; the air was cool, and the nippy temperature made her want to move closer. Leaning into Mitchell's shoulder, he responded by wrapping an arm around her waist. As they moved closer to the ticket counter, Elizabeth made a suggestion.

"Let's get balcony tickets," she said, giving Cameron a side-glance.

"Got somethin' in mind?" Mitchell smiled and winked at her.

"I always have somethin' in mind, Cam."

"I don't doubt it," Cameron said and fished for his wallet as they reached the ticket booth. "Two balcony seats for Eagle Eye, please," he requested and slid a ten dollar bill under the glass and received the two tickets.

An hour later, Cameron and Elizabeth sat in the balcony; Elizabeth was comfortable as she leaned her head on Mitchell's shoulder. Cameron looked down at her, accidentally catching a glimpse of her black, lacy bra. "Nice," he sighed inwardly.

Meanwhile, in the other theatre next door, Daniel Jackson and Vala happily watched The Women; Vala had wanted to see it for a while.

"Nice."

Daniel furrowed his brow. He hadn't just though that. He looked around, trying to determine the source of the unknown word.

"Hmmm," he thought and shrugged, "I must be hearing things."

"Hmmm."

Cameron looked down at Elizabeth, who was still enthralled with the movie. He hadn't just hummed to himself, and no one was around them. There was something else going on here.

"Who's there?" he thought.

Daniel blinked a couple of time. "Cameron?"

"Jackson?"

"I think we have a problem."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews! Here is Chapter 2. As always, I don't own anyone but Elizabeth, but everyone and everything else belong to their respective owners.

* * *

"Men's room, now," Mitchell ordered and Daniel regretfully untangled himself from Vala.

"Vala, I'll be right back, men's room," Daniel explained and Vala nodded as she continued to watch the movie.

"Elizabeth, be right back, men's room," Cameron whispered and Elizabeth nodded slightly, still engrossed in the movie. Making it out of the theatre, Mitchell made sure the restroom was clear before Daniel entered moments later. "What the hell?" he asked and glared slightly.

"I think it was the jewel. Sam said it was giving off some sort of radiation," Daniel said and Mitchell thought for a second.

"Jackson, do you know how long I have waited for this particular date?" Cameron asked and looked at Daniel, who shrugged, "Six months, Daniel. What are we going to do?" he asked and glanced at the restroom door.

"This can't have significant range."

"Apparently it can go through walls!" Cameron hissed as Daniel paced, running a hand through his hair, "I can't walk out on her, man," Cameron pleaded and Daniel tried to make a compromise.

"My movie is almost over, and I'll go home; we live on opposite ends of town."

"No, tell Vala you got a call and that you have to go. Please, Jackson," Mitchell said and placed his hands on Daniel's shoulders, "Please."

Daniel sighed and scratched his head, thinking. "Okay, but you owe me."

"_Whatever you say, Jackson_."

"I heard that."

* * *

Vala felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket. She reached down, pulled it out and slid it open; the screen read 'One New Text Message.' Furrowing her brow, Vala opened it, and sighed at the contents.

"Vala, we have to go, now." Frowning, she rolled her eyes, gathered her purse and Daniel's coat, and exited the theatre. Walking to the main lobby, she saw Daniel waiting by the snack bar, obviously worried. Handing him his coat, she raised an eyebrow as they exited the theatre.

"What is it?"

"I'll tell you in the car." Daniel fumbled with his keys and unlocked the passenger door before unlocking his own. Getting in the vehicle, Vala stared at Daniel with concern. Noticing the look, Daniel finally explained.

"Cameron and I… we can hear one another's thoughts," Daniel said and looked at Vala, who had a confused look on her face.

"What?" she asked and raised an eyebrow.

"When we were in the movie, I could hear Cameron's thoughts. He was in the theatre next to us with his date."

"How did this happen?"

"That is what I have to find out. We have to go to the SGC," Daniel said and started the car, pulled out onto the highway, and drove quickly towards the SGC.

* * *

Mitchell slowed the GT to a halt outside of Elizabeth's house, put the car in park, and smiled as he looked over at her. They had decided to skip dinner, so Cameron decided it was best to just go home. "Here we are," he sighed and watched as the brunette unbuckled her seatbelt; he was hoping she would invite him in.

"The night is still young, Cameron," Elizabeth said in a sultry voice and leaned across the console, laying a petite hand on Mitchell's rough face, pulled him in for a kiss. His mind melted as her tongue swirled around him; it had been a long time since someone had kissed him like that. Elizabeth broke the kiss and looked him in the eye briefly as she opened her door.

"Coming in for a drink, Cam?" she asked and Mitchell nodded; after that kiss, how could he say no? Opening his own door, Cam dashed around to wrap a hand around Elizabeth's hips as they approached the door. Grabbing her keys, Elizabeth unlocked the front door and the pair slipped in.

Being guided to the living room, Mitchell was impressed. "Martha Stewart, eat your heart out," he thought as he saw that the walls were a pale green, white trim ran along the hardwood floor; not a pillow was out of place, no crooked picture in sight. Brought to attention by Elizabeth discarding her purse, keys, and coat on the counter, he turned to look at her.

"Pick your poison, Cam. I've got beer, scotch, or Strawberry Daiquiris," she offered and rummaged through the fridge.

"Scotch, on the rocks, please," he said, taking a seat on the crisp, white couch. A moment later, Elizabeth appeared with a scotch in one hand and a Strawberry Daiquiri in the other. She gently handed him his drink and fell carelessly onto the sofa next to him, almost spilling her drink. Elizabeth leaned into his should, inhaling the smell of his body wash; Old Spice, she guessed as Mitchell put and arm around her shoulders.

"I'm glad you finally asked me out. I've been waiting since I met you, and I'm excited to see what happens from here," Elizabeth said softly, very content in his arms, "A girl could get used to this," she thought as she took a sip of the fruity alcohol, "It's been, what, six months?" she asked aloud and Cameron looked down at her, laughing gently before he answered.

"I'm a shy person at heart," he said, swirling the ice around the glass, "I wanted to find out a little more about you before I asked," he added and Elizabeth looked up at him, an impish glint in her green eyes. Scooting back in her seat, Elizabeth set her Daiquiri on the coffee table with a clank.

"So, what have you learned?"

"That you are an amazing, intelligent woman that I would very much like to see on the regular," Cameron said, his blue eyes never diverting from hers.

"Oh, you would, would you?" Elizabeth leaned forward, kissing Cameron deeply as she moved to straddle him. The kisses increased as Mitchell thought one last thing to Daniel, if he could hear him.

"I'm sorry, Jackson, if you can hear this, but I'm not saying no," Cameron thought as he returned the kiss. His hands hungrily pulled at the corner of Elizabeth's shirt, running rough hands over her back. Stopping, Elizabeth leaned back and looked around her.

"Not here," she said and Cameron understood. Picking her up and traveling the short distance to the bedroom, Mitchell laid her gently onto the soft bed, pulling off his shirt; as he climbed on top, he lost his shoes. Elizabeth moaned lightly as his hands worked their way up her torso, sliding the slinky fabric of her blouse across her soft, pale skin.

Cameron opened his eyes as he drifted gently back into consciousness. Peering at the clock, he saw it was 4AM and he needed to go. Finding he couldn't move because Elizabeth was spooning him, he felt she had managed to get some clothes back on during the night. Checking, Mitchell had amazingly slipped back into his boxers. "_I have to go, Jackson's going to kill me_," he thought as he peered back at Elizabeth.

Her hair was a silky russet ribbon as it flowed across the pillow; Cam didn't want to wake her. Elizabeth had to be at work at eight, and he knew she was tired, especially after the sex they'd had the night before. He grinned impishly at the memories of tongues battling and hands roaming. The way she's loved him was special and different from the women he's slept with before.

There was no anonymity to it: she wanted him to know every inch of her being, and he wanted to memorize it.

Trying to remain quiet as Cameron untangled his legs from hers, he was afraid he had awoken her when he removed his arm from around Elizabeth's middle. However, she merely sighed and rolled onto her back; Mitchell sighed in relief as he quickly dressed in last night's clothes and slipped from the room. Finding his keys in his jacket pocket, Cameron neatly removed himself from the house and left.

* * *

Daniel was bent over his desk asleep, glasses askew, and mouth open. He needed to find what caused this sudden and most disturbing development. Vala was dressed and ready to help her boyfriend find some answers. Peering over his shoulder, she saw the puddle of drool forming and decided it was time to wake Daniel.

"Honey… Daniel… it's time to wake up," she whispered in his ear, getting an instant reaction. Jumping at the sudden noise, Daniel looked about the room and felt Vala rub his back as he got his bearings.

"What… what time is it?" he asked and pulled off his glasses, rubbing his eyes.

"Around 5AM. Come on; let's get you some fresh clothes and coffee."

"That sounds good," Daniel said as he stretched. Giving Vala a quick kiss on the lips, he stretched and stumbled his way to Vala's quarters.

"Morning, Cam," a voice greeted Mitchell in the hallway; it was Sam. Trying his best to look awake, but he feared he was caught.

"Hey, Sam," Cam said, falling into step with the blonde, stifling a yawn.

"Long night, eh?" she asked, looking at him sideways

"You have no idea."

"That bad, huh?"

"With Elizabeth, it was awesome. But there's another issue, and I think I'd better let Daniel explain it."

"Daniel?" Sam looked shocked, "What does he have to do with it?"

"Oh, Jackson and I can hear each other's thoughts."

"What?" Sam stopped, raising an eyebrow.

"I wish I were kidding," he said, leaving Sam to stand in the hallway. Catching up, Sam continued their conversation.

"But things with Elizabeth were ok?"

"I left before she woke up this morning, and didn't leave a note." Cam looked at the ground, trying to look distracted by the painted lines on the floor as they walked.

"She works today, right?"

"Yeah, she and SG3 are scheduled to leave at 1030."

"I'm glad it went well for you," Sam said and smiled as she patted him on the back.

"I think we're going steady."

"After only one date?" Sam asked and arched an eyebrow high.

"Yeah. We've been talking for six months, so it's the next logical step. I like this girl, Sam," Cameron said as they turned down the corridor that led to Daniel's office, only to find it empty.

"Hmm, must be in the mess. Come on, I'm starving and I'm sure you are too, burning all those calories off last night," Sam teased as Cameron smiled back at her.

"I'm sure you burnt off a few yourself last night, Sam. Jack's in town, isn't he?"

Sam, caught off guard, tried to hide her smile. "No," she said in a small voice.

"Wow, you suck at lying," Cam said, chuckling as he watched his teammate fidget.

"Only when it doesn't count," Sam retorted.

"When is he moving back to Colorado?" Cam asked as they continued towards the mess hall.

"In a couple of months; he's finally retiring," said Sam and Mitchell could see the joy in Sam's eyes when she talked about it He and the rest of SG-1 were among the few that knew about their marriage. They'd waited for 13 years for this life and he was happy for them.

"It's about time. He needs the break."

"We need the break; this long distance thing is killing me, and it's hard to start a family when you're ten states away," Sam grumped as they finally turned into the mess hall to find Daniel and Vala sitting at a table in the back.

"Morning guys," Mitchell said as he and Sam took a seat around them.

"So, Daniel, what did you find out?" Sam asked as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Nothing… we're going to have to go back to the planet and look for some clues," Daniel said, rubbing his temples, "Mitchell, please don't start."

"Thinking about her."

"I'm sorry, Jackson, but it's kinda hard not thinking about her."

"Cam…" Sam started to warn, her tone telling him to drop the matter.

"Okay, I'll try, but I'm not making any guarantees."

"I think there has to be some sort of ruins or writing on that planet that can help us figure out what's going on," Daniel said before taking a sip of his coffee.

"I'll go inform the General. The sooner we fix this issue, the better," Cameron said, standing up and leaving the mess hall.


	3. Chapter 3

"Let me get this straight," General Landry leaned forward in his chair, "You and Dr. Jackson can hear each other's thoughts?"

"That's right sir. Dr. Jackson believes it will be very beneficial to search the planet more thoroughly," Cam said.

"And what does he hope to find?" Landry furrowed his brow.

"Writings, ruins, anything. This is driving the both of us insane, General."

"You have a go to return." General Landry stood, saying, "Be careful, Colonel."

"General." Mitchell stood as Landry turned on a heel and retreated into his office.

Watching the General disappear into his office, Mitchell shoved his hands into his pockets. "Where are you guys?" Cameron thought, wondering if Daniel and Sam had left the lab. "Still here." Daniel's voice flooded his mind. Elizabeth's office was on the way to Daniel's lab. Well, on the scenic route.

He stopped when he saw the large steel door was shut – she wasn't there. He lifted a hand to the door, turning on a heel to leave.

"Cameron?" He stopped and turned to find Elizabeth, fully awake and smiling. She was in her BDU's; long pants tucked into her combat boots, black t-shirt, and long hair tied in a ponytail. She looked tired, though her smile did a fair job of hiding it.

"Mornin'." He said sweetly, "I didn't want to wake you."

"I noticed." Elizabeth said, fishing in her pocket for her access card. She found it; swiping it through the reader, the large door opening. She went inside, Cameron following behind. It was a sparsely furnished room - a couple of laptops on the table, cables and miscellaneous computer accessories, and a couple tall stools. Elizabeth stopped, turning to face Mitchell. He moved to her, putting his hands on her hips. She looked down at the floor, her brown hair falling over her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Mitchell asked, dropping his hands.

"Yeah, just tired. I didn't get to sleep until late." She said, looking up at him with a sly grin on her face. Mitchell resisted the temptation to kiss her, knowing if someone saw that there could be some kind of repercussions. They both stood there silent for a minute "Look, I really didn't give you an answer last night."

"I thought what happened was your answer." He shifted his weight.

"Well, not my official answer." She bit her lip.

"I get it; it was a one-night thing. It's ok." Cameron felt his heart sink.

"No," she shook her head, "I wanted to tell you that, yes; I would love to be your girlfriend." She took a step closer to him, closing the distance between them.

"Oh. Well, great then." Mitchell smiled, "So, you, Ms. Elizabeth Khushrenada, are my girlfriend?"

"Very much so." She breathed, taking his face in her hands, and kissing him gently on the lips. Cameron broke the kiss, realizing that there were, in fact, cameras in her lab, and that one of the airmen upstairs could be watching.

"I hate leave right now." He whispered, feeling her breath on his lips. "But I have to find Sam and Daniel." She stepped backwards and he looked her over once again, memories of her warm skin on his, his hands mapping every inch of her, and he wanted her again.

"Mitchell. Shut the hell up."Mitchell closed his eyes and groaned mentally.

"I understand," she looked up at him, "I'll catch up with you when I get back."

"I have to go off-world too. There's been a situation."

"Situation?" Elizabeth asked, "Are you okay? What's going on?"

"Don't worry." He stepped closer to her, putting a hand on the side of her face, "There's just something that Daniel and I have to take care of."

"Be careful." He green eyes begged him, and he looked around before he planted a soft kiss and quick kiss on her lips.

"I will."

* * *

Sam and Daniel were bent over the stone when Mitchell walked in. "We have a go."

"Good. I don't think that there's much more to learn from the necklace alone. It doesn't seem to fall into any culture we've come across before, and we can't pinpoint the type of energy it's giving off." Daniel said, taking his glasses off and sitting them on the table. He pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling the first twinges of a headache coming on.

"Have you tried touching the stone again? I mean it probably won't work, but hey, what's the harm in trying?" Sam asked, turning off her handheld scanner.

"At this point, Sam, I'm willing to try anything." Mitchell said.

"I haven't been broadcasting images of last night's little….encounter."

"What? I saw her, and it was an uncontrollable response." Mitchell defended.

"Boys." Sam shot both of them a glare, "Let's just try to get this solved as quickly and quietly as possible."

Daniel rolled his eyes and both touched the stone. "Think about something Mitchell."

"Day-o, day-o, daylight come and me wanna go home. Hey Mr. Tallyman, tally me bananas, daylight come and me wanna go home." Cameron mentally sang, watching Daniel hang his head in disappointment.

"Well, it was worth the try." Sam watched as both men sighed.

* * *

Cameron, Sam, Daniel, Vala, and Teal'c stepped out onto the stairs and surveyed the surrounding area quickly. "Are you sure you dialed right?" Cameron asked and Daniel shot him a dirty look.

"Don't even think it."

Cameron shot a look at Daniel and the archeologist mentally sighed. The two were still having a psychological snowball fight when Sam clicked her radio, causing them to break the argument and pay attention.

"Look, we need to find… a temple of some sort. We don't have much time before we have to report in and I doubt you two would want to stay another day stuck like this. Let's move out," Sam ordered and the two glared at each other before splitting.

"I'm not staying in the same group as him," Cameron argued and Sam pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Fine, Daniel, Vala, and I will search this way," Sam said, pointing down a path, "and you and Teal'c will search that way," she finished and pointed down an alternate path that diverted away from the first. Nodding, the team broke up into their specific members and the search began.

"So… Teal'c…" Cameron began to ask as they stepped around some ancient stones that had lined the path but now stood in their way.

"Should we save conversation until a later time, Colonel Mitchell?" Teal'c retorted and Cameron became quiet as they progressed further.

"At least I tried talking to the big guy…" he thought to himself and instantly got a reply from Daniel.

"Stop thinking, more looking! We find this temple and we're done with the thinking thing!" Cameron growled to himself and kept his thoughts filled with random songs.

"Colonel Mitchell…" Teal'c said, bringing Cameron out of his reverie of 'Banana Boat'. Looking towards where his teammate was pointing, Cameron grinned as he saw a small stone temple set back in a grove of trees.

Sam's radio clicked and sputtered static as she raised an eyebrow, searching for anything that resembled what they were looking for. Interrupting the static, Sam spoke into her walkie-talkie. "Report," she said and Cameron's excited babbling came over the small speaker.

"We found the temple. Just retrace and follow the trail Teal'c and me went down. It's about 300 yards down the path and set back in a grove of trees. Mitchell out," Cameron said and Sam looked back at Vala and Daniel.

"He found it?" Vala asked and Sam nodded.

"Yep, we just need to follow the trail that Teal'c and Cam went down," Sam said and looked at Daniel. Raising another eyebrow, Sam approached him cautiously, "Daniel… are you okay?" she asked and touched his shoulder.

"When we get back to Earth, I am paying top dollar for someone to kill the author of the Banana Boat song… and Mitchell if I can get away with it…"

"Now, Daniel, let's not do anything irrational here," Sam cautioned and Daniel quirked an eyebrow.

"Where's this temple?" he almost growled and Sam led the two towards the Ancient temple to try to reverse the apparent 'curse'.

Mitchell heard what Daniel was thinking and laughed to himself. "What appears to be a joke, Colonel Mitchell?" Teal'c asked and raised his signature eyebrow. Cam turned to his teammate as he leaned on a pillar that had writing on it.

"It seems Daniel has had enough of my mental singing and wants to kill me," he explained and Teal'c continued to raise his eyebrow.

"So you admit you tortured Daniel Jackson with the 'Banana Boat' song?"

"Sure, what harm did it do? He wouldn't actually kill me… would he?" Mitchell suddenly kept a look out for the others.

"Jackson has been known to do things that others have not thought possible. It would be wise to take threats of your life seriously, Colonel Mitchell," Teal'c warned as the other three came within sight; Daniel had a murderous look about him.

As Daniel came within a few feet of Mitchell, he instantly became distracted by the symbols. Diverting his attention, he sent a quick mental message to Cameron. "I need to do some actually thinking. Don't ask, don't think, and for God's sake, do not start singing," he warned and Mitchell raised his hands.

"It's your ballgame," he said and the others looked about themselves in wonder.

"Did we miss something important?" Vala asked and Sam looked at Mitchell.

"We just needed to clear some things up, nothing to worry about," he explained and Sam just shrugged as Daniel translated.

"Temple… of… Shu… what is that? New word to me… but it's Ancient… huh… it's mentioned beforehand, so I must know it… think Jackson!" Daniel thought to himself and Mitchell bit his tongue to keep himself from thinking of something sarcastic. "To summon the guardian spirit, speak 'fortune follows love' and he shall appear…" Daniel said and nothing happened. After a moment, Teal'c spoke up to make a suggestion.

"Maybe it should be spoken in the original language." Daniel paused his pacing.

"Good point. Let's try that," Daniel said and faced the main source of the Ancient text, "Diligo insisto sors," he said and again, nothing happened. Mitchell stepped up beside Daniel.

"Diligo insisto sors…? What is that?"

"It's…" Daniel started when there was a sudden flash of light and light smoke, "…Latin…" he finished as they saw a figure appear through the mist.


End file.
